1. Field Of The Invention
The apparatus of the present invention relates to containers such as planters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel material for utilizing on walls of containers such as planters, to configure various shapes and sizes in the assemblage thereof.
2. General Background
Planters, which are utilized for housing both in-door and out-door plants, often appear in many decorative styles and configurations depending on the need and wants of the plant owner. In most cases, a consumer is restricted in the size and shape of containers such as planters that they are able to obtain, and the type of material that is used on the outside of the container such as a planter since most containers are sold on an already assembled basis. It would, therefore, be beneficial to make available a container such as a planter which can be assembled by the consumer, and despite the configuration of the container such as a planter, a certain type of material can be utilized for the wall of the container such as a planter, whether the container such as a planter be circular, rectangular, triangular in shape, or the like.
Although it is foreseen that the principal area of use would be for containers such as planters, it is foreseen that the construction of such a wall for a container such as a planter may be utilized in other types of containers such as toy-boxes or the like, which may be utilized in various fashions, but would adhere to the same principals as will be discussed herein.